


Remember I Told You?

by GrandmaThasmin



Series: Holidays With Yaz? Amazing. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaThasmin/pseuds/GrandmaThasmin
Summary: Yaz reminisces, and the Doctor plans a surprise.





	Remember I Told You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thasmin discord secret santa gift for Col, my fellow thasmin grandparent, I hope they love it!

Christmas itself, isn’t something particularly important to Yasmin Khan. Her family had never really celebrated it, but they still had their own traditions and enjoyed the merriment surrounding it nonetheless. 

Yaz tells the Doctor one day, how back when she was a kid, she and Sonya would build blanket forts in the living room on Christmas Eve and stay up watching late night television and movies until they passed out. The Doctor confesses that she never built one of these comfy dens as a child, because they just didn’t do that kind of thing on Gallifrey, and she’d been extremely busy since. Yaz confesses too, that she’s sad she and Sonya don’t really do that anymore, but everyone else is working or has other plans anyway- apart from Yaz. 

Somewhere along the line, it had been decided that the Doctor would spend Christmas with Yaz- the boys having made their own plans. The Universe just had to mess with that a little bit of course, and Yaz finds herself called in for an emergency shift during the early hours of Christmas Eve, leaving the Doctor to her own devices. Unbeknownst to Yaz, the Doctor is formulating a surprise for her return. 

When Yaz eventually returns home from what can only be described as her toughest shift ever, she steps into her flat, noting immediately that all of the lights are off. She’s not concerned of course, because the Tardis is still parked in the usual spot outside her building. Slipping her shoes off, and placing her keys on the side, Yaz makes her way towards the living room. 

In the living room, Yaz doesn't expect to see a lovingly assembled blanket fort adorned with Christmas lights. Peering inside, Yaz finds a smiling Doctor, armed with cheesy comedies, Christmas movies, and masses of unhealthy snacks. She wordlessly sits down next to the Doctor, there simply wasn’t a need to say anything right now, the smile Yaz wore did that for her. 

Yaz would never admit it to anyone else, but that’s the night she knew she was really falling for the Doctor. The Doctor would never admit it either, but in that same moment, she had come to the same realisation.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all Kudos and Comments will be much appreciated guys, thanks x


End file.
